In car navigation systems allow users to map locations and/or navigation paths or routes to/from locations. For example, a user may use an in car navigation system to provide directions (displayed, for example, as a map and/or turn by turn instructions) for driving from the user's current location to another location. In car navigation systems may comprise various maps. For example, an in car navigation system may comprise a two dimensional (2D) map and a three dimensional (3D) map. In another example, an in car navigation system may comprise a map version from September 2015 and an updated version of the same map from December 2015. In various scenarios the in car navigation system may need to map a point or path in one map into another map. For example, the user may be navigating using a 2D map and request that the map view be changed to the 3D map. The in car navigation system must then map the path to the location from the 2D map to the 3D map for display to the user. In another example, a live map may be updated to indicate current traffic speeds or speed limits. These updates need to be mapped to the 2D or 3D map displayed to the user. However, the map information/data of a first map may not be directly matchable to the map information/data of a second map. For example, link or roadway identifying information may be changed between different maps or different versions of a map. For example, a particular road in one map may be listed as US 23 and in another map as Claremont Ave.